Target shooters often have trouble locating suitable targets. Most target systems use paper based targets, which while accurate for determining shot placement, take time to determine results and do not provide immediate gratification. In small arms practice, it is important to have a number of targets ready for use at any one time. Many utilize bottles, cans or other similar items paced on a fence rail or other structure that result in property damage and litter. Traditional practice devices for clay targets do not offer this capability. A permanent structure on a shooting range can be built, but may hinder other types of target shooting. A training aid should be portable and easy to set-up for use either at a range or other outdoor location. Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective training aid which provides immediate feedback for target shooting without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a means to hold and secure a plurality of targets, particularly for the purposes of target practicing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,012 issued to Dehart discloses a target system. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of maintaining clay targets in a stationary position for target shooting, nor does this device permit the placement of targets off of the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,263 issued to Fort discloses a target holding device. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,177 issued to Dehart discloses a target system. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable of maintaining clay targets in a stationary position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,208 issued to Wilkus discloses a stand for targets. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,523 issued to Brownlee discloses a target stand. This apparatus does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,203 issued to Beckwith discloses a portable target stand and target. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,753 issued to Wiser discloses a multifunctional portable target stand and dispenser. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,157 issued to Salmon discloses a target holder. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,683 issued to Wager discloses a portable target holder. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,389 issued to McCracken discloses a unitary target stand. This device does not appear to disclose an apparatus capable for maintaining a plurality of clay targets in a horizontal position for target shooting.